Jamais l'un sans l'autre
by Dwynn
Summary: Il arrive des fois que même les plus forts craquent. Et il arrive aussi que les plus forts ne soient pas ceux qui en ont l'air. Comme quoi, tout ne peut pas être accepté, dans la vie. En particulier quand il s'agit de la mort.


Il caresse la pierre, froide et douce à la fois.

Il ne sait pas quoi dire.

Il ne peut, à vrai dire, que se souvenir.

Elle. Son visage. Ses yeux, son sourire. Sa taille mince et ses longues jambes fines.

Son corps tout en courbes, en douceur, en formes plus voluptueuses les unes que les autres.

Sa façon de le réconforter lorsqu'il n'était pas bien.

Lorsqu'il était comme maintenant. Vide, las, désabusé.

Une envie folle de s'effondrer.

Il se souvenait de son innocence. De sa manière bien à elle de positiver. Enfin non. Elle ne positivait pas. Jamais. Elle accusait le coup du destin et de la fatalité à l'aide de deux mots. Deux mots qu'il haïssait au plus profond de lui-même.

_« Et alors ? »_

Et alors quoi ? Elle n'avait donc jamais pensé que quelque un d'autre pouvait être touché, se sentir concerné par chacun de ses problèmes ? Quelqu'un comme lui…

Et alors, il n'en avait pas rien à faire, lui ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de le forcer à admettre cette saleté de bête cruelle qu'on appelait fatalité ! Elle avait même été bien plus loin que l'acceptation : elle s'était abandonnée sans vergogne à un destin qui ne demandait qu'à être changé.

_« Oui, princesse. Si tu l'avais voulu, je ne serai pas là en cet instant… »_

Épitaphe. Ce mot lui paraissait froid, et présent uniquement pour donner un nom à cette pierre taillée et lugubre ornant les tombes. Une pierre pour dire « Un mort gît en dessous de moi ».

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que cette pierre-là n'existe pas.

Une réminiscence. Courte, mais suffisante pour qu'il se sente mal.

Un haut le cœur le prit. C'était toujours comme ça, lorsqu'il pensait à elle.

_« Non… tu ne peux pas dire ça alors que… tu dois te battre !_

_-Idiot… on ne se bat pas contre ce genre de choses. C'est la nature qui choisit._

_-Tu ne sais pas à quel point je souffre d'entendre ça…_

_Un rire. Rien de méchant, rien d'ironique. Juste un rire léger et un coup de vent dans ses cheveux…_

_-Je vais mourir… oui, et alors ? »_

Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire ça… savait-elle seulement ce que ça représentait ? Personne ne pouvait accepter la mort. C'était impossible. Et pourtant… il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Même en se battant de toute son âme, de toute ses forces, elle n'aurait pas survécu. Elle n'aurait fait que retarder l'échéance. Quoi de plus horrible dans une vie que d'appréhender le moment où tout se terminera ? D'attendre chaque jour en se disant « Si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, ça sera peut être demain ».

Elle avait préféré vivre au jour le jour, jusqu'au moment où tout basculerait en faisant semblant de croire qu'elle avait oublié sa condamnation. Et pour ça, il lui en avait longtemps voulu. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'ignorer le mal quand lui voulait qu'elle l'éradique. Il aurait voulu qu'elle se batte. Mais elle s'était laissée emporter sans même tenter quoique ce soit. Il ne comprenait pas. Et de toute façon, même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu. C'était le genre d'expérience qu'on ne comprenait vraiment qu'en l'ayant pleinement vécue, sans en avoir raté une minute.

C'était peut être ça, après tout. Il n'avait pas compris. À quoi bon se battre et perdre un temps précieux à trouver des solutions quand on sait qu'il n'y en a pas ? Elle avait choisi de consacrer le temps qui lui restait à profiter de sa vie, à aimer, être aimée en retour, réaliser ses rêves et, dans la mesure du possible, aider ses amis à réaliser les leurs plutôt que de se morfondre dans son coin et prier inutilement un Dieu qui, peut être, n'existait même pas... et même s'il existait, aurait-il su exaucer son souhait ?

Un regard triste, un sourire désabusé, puis un rire amer.

Pendant longtemps, il avait hésité. Continuer sa vie avec ou sans elle ? L'aimer ou se détourner, ignorer ses sentiments ? Affronter l'amour ou écouter sa peur ? Cette peur qui, en tout temps, lui répétait de fuir encore et encore, celle qui lui disait que l'amour était douloureux et que le mieux était encore de ne pas se laisser prendre au piège...

Il voulut alors se rappeler comment il en était venu à la vouloir elle, et pas une autre. Au point de désirer passer sa vie avec elle, et seulement elle. C'est alors qu'il se souvînt. Sa façon d'être, son visage toujours pétillant de bonheur et de malice... il savait, maintenant. Elle s'était battue... à sa manière. Elle avait fait attention à la moindre chose l'entourant, s'émerveillant d'un rien, gravant dans sa mémoire le plus de choses de possibles... des visages, des moments, des paroles... elle ne voulait pas partir en ayant l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose.

Finalement, cette réaction lui correspondait bien. Vouloir accumuler le maximum de bonheur au fond de son coeur, pour le redistribuer en masse à tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était voir ses amis heureux. Mourir en ayant sous ses yeux le malheur de ses proches, elle ne l'aurait sans doute jamais supporté. Quitter la vie avec l'image du malheur des gens, c'est la quitter malheureux, la quitter en ayant l'impression de ne pas pouvoir partir en paix, d'abandonner tous ceux qui auraient besoin de nous à leur triste sort... et puis, elle aurait détesté voir quelque chose ressemblant de près ou de loin à de la pitié ou de la compassion dans les regards de gens comme les Roberts, Cresswell ou encore Chegwidden. Elle les respectait trop pour vouloir les voir s'abaisser à ce genre de réaction.

Quant à lui... il avait cessé de vivre cette nuit-là. Les battements de leurs deux coeurs avaient cessé en même temps. La sensation de sa main froide dans la sienne à cet instant lui revînt et il serra les poings, retenant ses larmes le plus longtemps possible. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années. Même quand il avait su, quand le moment fatidique était arrivé, il n'avait versé aucune larme. Certains l'avaient jugé insensible et les autres savaient. Le capitaine Rabb avait même enterré la hache de guerre en lui proposant son aide, ainsi que le Colonel Mackenzie.

Il lui avait promis de ne pas pleurer. Pas lui. Elle tolérait les larmes des autres, dans une certaine mesure, mais pas les siennes. Si elle ne voulait pas voir ses amis malheureux, elle ne voulait qu'encore moins le voir lui. Elle aurait été incapable de partir sans regrets, après.

Il soupira et regarda les nuages blancs, cachant ce ciel si bleu...

Un jour, ils avaient décidé de faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Au placard les doutes, les peurs et tout ce qui allait avec... ils avaient commencé à écrire leur histoire à eux. Leurs vies ne faisaient qu'une. Quelques mois. Juste quelques mois d'une douce idylle, avant que le cauchemar ne commence. Il l'avait même demandée en mariage. Lui, l'éternel tombeur de ces dames, avait décidé de faire sa vie avec une femme, et oui, une seule... il avait choisi, et son choix, c'était elle. Mais quelqu'un ou quelque chose de très haut placé n'était visiblement pas d'accord.

_« Je vais mourir... oui, et alors? Le monde ne cessera pas d'exister pour autant... »_

Cette fois, il ne lutta pas et ses larmes coulèrent sur les lettres gravées dans la pierre. C'était trop dur. Cette promesse-là lui était impossible à tenir. Tout comme celle qu'il lui avait faite de vivre. Avait-elle seulement compris qu'il n'avait vécu que pour elle ? Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus aucun but, aucun projet. Tous ceux qu'il avait pu avoir étaient partis avec elle. La seule femme qu'il avait vraiment aimée dans sa vie avait emporté son avenir dans sa tombe, et elle ne le savait même pas. Elle était son avenir.

_« Le monde, peut être pas, mais moi... je suis mort en même temps que toi... pardonne-moi, mais je ne peux pas. Non, pas sans toi... »_

Ils n'étaient rien qu'un couple qui ne vivaient que l'un pour l'autre.

Depuis un temps, on ne parlait pas de l'un sans parler de l'autre.

C'était Jen et Gregory, ensemble. Et il n'était pas question que ça change.

Elle avait préféré mourir heureuse, il préférait la rejoindre. Lui aussi mourrait heureux.

Un geste net, précis. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant l'épitaphe et sourit une dernière fois, caressant le nom de sa fiancée du bout des doigts. Il avait laissé une lettre sur son bureau. Il savait qu'ils comprendraient tous.

_« Je vais mourir... oui, et alors ? »_

Il lança un autre regard en direction du ciel en pensant qu'elle l'avait souvent traîné dans un parc quelconque, juste pour observer le ciel et les nuages. Elle adorait ça. S'allonger dans l'herbe et passer des heures à analyser chaque coin de l'étendue bleue au dessus de tout. Elle le tirait par la main, armée de son plus beau sourire, l'obligeant presque à venir avec elle.

**Et il l'aurait suivie n'importe où.**


End file.
